Broken Promise
by Silvertail5
Summary: Mario and Luigi are kept as prisoners. Mario escapes and promises Luigi one thing, but it was a lie? Mario was left with no choice. Rated T for character death.


**Ok, I'm not too proud of this. I guess I feel kinda bad for Luigi. He's always forgotten, even though he helps Mario save the Kingdom. I just think he needs to be noticed a bit more. This time he's noticed for hurt. Kind of a songfic at one part: Monster-Paramore. I guess I know too many songs named "Monster" XD.**

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since Mario and Luigi were captured and thrown to Bowser's dungeon. They were barely fed and were treated like slaves by Bowser and his minions. At last, Toad was able to help from far distance. One problem though, he was only able to save one brother.<p>

"Stop Bowser, you have to," Luigi said.

"I can't leave you," Mario said.

"You have to. I'll be alright, go on."

Mario went through the exit where he promised he'll go back to help Luigi soon. The sirens went on and Mario was gone.

_I know you'll come back for me…_

…_right?_

The days went by quickly. It was winter, and yet Mario didn't return. Luigi was given nothing but a thin blanket. He was forced to hide under the hay in his cell to keep warm. Spring arrived, Mario still didn't return. Luigi was already skinny with hunger, beaten, tortured. Time went by and Luigi was filled with hatred over his brother. He lied to him!

He found a place where he was able to escape without any sirens alarming. He squeezed through the hole and disappeared into the hot, fiery, terrain.

He was scarred by all the wounds that were inflicted onto him. Not even mushrooms can heal him, including the soul. _Mario lied to me…he said he would come back but he never did._

His heart was filled with everlasting hatred toward his brother.

~.::.~

Mario walked through the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom. It was too peaceful. It was never this calm, there has to be something wrong.

A rustling noise came from behind him. He turned around and saw his brother, Luigi, running towards him. He quickly jumped away from Luigi's attack.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You traitor!" Luigi spat. "You lied to me. You promised you would come back for me, but you lied. I'll _never_ forgive you for this."

Mario was shocked at Luigi's appearance. He was skinny, wounded, and his eyes held dull anger.

_I'll stop the whole world…_

_I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster,_

Luigi attacked. He unsheathed a knife hidden in his pocket.

_Eating us alive!_

Mario was scratched on the shoulder. He was forced to flee from his brother. "Stop Luigi," he said.

"I don't want to fight you. I'm sorry I didn't come for you. I tried to, but I couldn't."

"You think I'll ever forgive you? I was torn to pieces in that dungeon. You see me? It's all your fault for the way I am right now!"

Mario stopped. Luigi took this chance to pin him down and threaten him by holding the knife by his neck.

"I'll kill you!"

Mario couldn't let his younger brother do this. He struggled up and forced himself to punch his brother on the face. Luigi slid his knife over Mario's side, where Mario was critically hit during his escape. He felt burning pain that it blinded him.

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

Luigi looked at his brother with surprise. Mario knocked the knife out of Luigi's hand, threw it away, and knocked Luigi down the ground. All Luigi could see was the hammer Mario held crashing down to his face.

_But now that you're gone…_

Mario reversed to his normal state. To his surprise, Luigi was on the ground with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. Tears slid down his cheeks.

…_the world is ours._

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I think this story kinda sucked…but once I get an idea, I have to write it or I'll go crazy, think of other things, and write a supernatural story. I have to limit my creativity sometimes since it's just a fanfiction, not an actual story XD.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review :D**

**~Windfeather**

**-oh great, I've got hiccups now -.-**


End file.
